


I Found Love in You

by Jellyfishdreams1



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aoba has MPD, Clear has depression, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, This will be sad but a happy end I promise, how do tag, more characters to be added maybe, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear needed a new start. After his grandfather's death, he just couldn't stay in Japan. So he moves to America to start college. He thought he was the only one with secrets, but upon meeting a blue-haired boy, everything changes.</p><p>IN PROGRESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Love in You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! This first chapter is just an introduction, nothing too significant I think???? It's a little shorter than I wanted, but I plan on making the further chapters around 2000+ words  
> Small trigger warning towards a referenced child-abuse and suicide. Nothing too major, I don't want to be too triggering with this.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sometimes, in life, love cannot be gained. Sometimes, in life, love was not meant to be.

              And yet, I found love in you.

 

* * *

 

              It was in the midst of a rather chilly September that Clear started his college life. He was happy about this fact, since September was the beginning of Autumn, and Autumn meant he could wear his scarves without people questioning.

              Not that Clear ever minded people asking. In fact, he enjoyed it. He liked talking to people about little things. And his answer was always the same: He liked scarves.

              What he didn't say was that he had a set of scars that he had no desire for anyone to see, but people had no need to know that.

* * *

              Clear hopped out of his taxi, jittery with excitement. He paid and tipped the taxi man, grabbed his luggage, and then bounced up to the apartment’s office. Internally, he was cheering, because he finally did something all by himself!

              Clear had always relied on his grandfather, due to family complications. He remembered little, just flashes of pain and sickness. According to his grandfather, his mother died soon after Clear’s birth, and his father didn't take it well. His grandfather would always stop there. When Clear pestered, he was met with the same response.

              “When you are older, I will tell you.”

              Clear never found out, due to his grandfather’s death. It was a week afterwards that Clear decided it would be best to leave from where he grew up, Miyazaki, Japan, and move to America. Miyazaki had a sister city, Clear heard, called Virginia Beach. According to his research, the climates of the cities were similar, and there was a great schooling program for arts and teaching. He got the correct paperwork, enrolled in classes, and here he was, getting his first apartment.

              Speaking of, the lady at the front desk seemed very kind. She had shoulder-length, auburn hair. It was very pretty, to Clear. The way her hair curled reminded him of a jellyfish’s tendrils, and made him smile.

              “Hello,” he began slowly. “My name is Clear Kurage. I am supposed to be moving into apartment 208. May I have my key?”

              Even though his speech was heavily accented, the lady smiled and nodded, understanding Clear.

              “Hello, Mr. Kurage,” she said, with a very sing-song voice. “My name is Shelly, and here is your key. If you need anything, please call the office. Enjoy your stay at South Lakes apartments~.”

               Clear thanked her, and took the key from her hand, smiling. He had a feeling this was going to be a good home.

              Clear gathered up his bags, and headed out, towards his apartment. He paused a moment to gaze at the scenery the apartment’s provided.

              Apartments of four rooms were laid out around a lop-sided lake, with a sad, crusted island in the centre. The water of the lake was very brown, and murky. If you looked at it from the right angle, you could see the traces of oil that had leaked in as well. Even from where Clear was standing, he could see the trash that piled along the shores of the lake. No one seemed to care for this little strip of water. It made his heart sink a little. But then he saw the ducks.

              There were Mallard ducks and Canadian Geese all across the lake, and even a few squirrels. They seemed rather unaffected by all the waste surrounding them, and Clear saw a few Mallard chicks hopping along the sidewalk, seemingly unaware of the refuse.

              Clear shifted his gaze, and saw that quite a few trees were on the southern bank of the lake, where he was facing. A few had just started to turn colours, so the greens were interlaced with some reds and oranges, almost as though the wildlife was on fire.

              He would like it here.

 

              Clear found his apartment, and was delighted when he found out his was facing the southern bank. He was on the northeastern side of the apartments, closer to the trees and easternmost bridge. There were two other bridges, as far as Clear could tell. He made himself a mental note of that.

              Clear unlocked his door, and entered, relishing the compactness of his new apartment. There wasn’t any sort of walkway into the house, it was just straight into the living room, not that Clear minded this. He though it was rather cute. The walls were a creamy white, a few shades warmer than his own hair. He set down his bags, exploring the rest of his new home.

              The kitchen had a clear view of the living room, and was well lit. Whilst it was a bit smaller than Clear would have preferred, he didn’t plan upon complaining. The refrigerator was big enough for just him, and the pantry was very spacious. This wouldn’t be a problem at all.

              From the kitchen, he checked the washer and dryer system the apartment came with. Thanking the gods, he smiled. It would take a lot of stress off him, and save him a substantial amount of money.

              Clear walked out of the kitchen area, and headed down the hallway that connected the living room to the bedrooms. Clear rented out a two-bedroom, in case he made friends that wanted to stay over.

              _But no one would want to be your friend, much less come over to your house. You know this._

Clear _did_ know this fact, but, for the moment, he ignored it. He wanted to think his college life wouldn’t be hindered by his past.

              The master bedroom was the same creamy colour, with a wide window. The window was about 3 feet off of the ground, was a little smaller than Clear’s arm-width. He made a mental note to either put his desk or his bed right in front of the window.

              _This is what I needed,_ Clear thought to himself. _A fresh start. Something to get away from everything._

              Clear went back into the living room to grab his bags, and brought them into the master bedroom. First he pulled out his phone, just to check. No messages or calls flashed on the screen, but that’s what was expected. The red and orange jellyfish on his lock screen seemed to shimmer a bit, making Clear smile.

He unlocked his phone, and looked through 8tracks for a playlist to help him organise his stuff. He found an old playlist, “JPOP and Coffee.” It was the perfect mixture of his native language and the American “hipster” style. He began the playlist, and go to work.

             

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again!  
> The playlist I mentioned is an excellent one, and I suggest everyone listen to it. Trust me.


End file.
